Erreur de jeunesse
by FaithDarkSide
Summary: Au début de la saison 2, on attend une nouvelle venue...


ERREUR DE JEUNESSE  
Saison 2  
  
Alex se baladait distraitement dans la grande surface de Sunnydale. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'il venait dans cet endroit mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Ces vacances lui paraissaient tellement longues qu'il était pressé de retourner au lycée ! Les cours reprendraient dans 3 jours et ça l'enthousiasmait ! Ce genre de choses ne lui étaient jamais arrivées. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Buffy depuis qu'elle était partie chez son père à Los Angeles et il n'avait pas vu Willow depuis plus d'un mois. A croire qu'elle l'évitait. Déjà quand il l'avait vu le mois dernier, elle était inquiétante. Elle était toute pâle, avait l'air malade et quand il lui avait fait remarqué, elle s'était pratiquement sauvée en courant. Pendant une semaine, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle alors pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour une obscure raison il lui avait téléphoné et à chaque fois qu'il appelait il tombait sur sa mère qui lui disait que sa fille était absente mais qu'elle lui dirait qu'il avait téléphoné. Mais Willow ne l'avait jamais rappelé. Alex se faisait du souci pour elle mais elle devait être beaucoup occupée. Même si téléphoner juste pour dire qu'on va bien ne demandait pas un effort considérable. Enfin, ces 3 mois de vacances n'auront pas vraiment été palpitants pour lui. Vivement la reprise des cours ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pensait ça. D'habitude, c'était Willow qui pensait ça, pas lui. Et le hasard voulut qu'au moment où il pensa à elle, il la vit devant une librairie. Il avait failli ne pas la reconnaître, elle était pratiquement transparente !! Willow n'avait jamais été très bronzée mais là, ça dépassait les bornes. Elle ressemblait à un cadavre. Soudain, Alex eut le réflexe de chercher un miroir et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle avait un reflet. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'accosta :  
  
Alex : Tiens, une revenante !  
  
Willow : Alex ! Pourquoi tu dis « une revenante » ?  
  
Al : Parce que tu avais disparu de la ville.  
  
W : Je suis pas partie.  
  
Al : En tout cas, je t'ai pas vue. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de te contacter. Tu rappelles jamais les gens qui cherchent à te joindre ?  
  
W : Excuse-moi, j'ai dû oublier.  
  
Al : Une cinquantaine de fois ! Dis plutôt que tu m'as oublié !  
  
W : Dis pas de bêtises.  
  
Al : Et je t'ai aussi appelée comme ça parce que tu ressembles à un fantôme.  
  
W : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
Al : T'es tellement blanche que tu frôles la transparence ! Je t'assure. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Will ? T'es malade ?  
  
W : Mais non. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.  
  
Al : Je sais c'est écrit sur ton visage. Et pas qu'un peu. Tu ferais peur aux morts !  
  
W : En parlant de morts, tu t'es fait attaqué par des vampires ?  
  
Al : Oh non ! Ils sont vraiment morts, ils bougent pas de leurs tombes. Pourquoi ? Tu t'es faite attaquer ?  
  
W : Non, c'était juste pour savoir. Bon, il faut que j'y aille.  
  
Al : Quoi déjà ? Mais il est tôt.  
  
W : J'ai dit à ma mère que je ne partirai pas trop longtemps.  
  
Al : Will, reste un peu. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point mes journées sont ennuyeuses.  
  
W : T'en fais pas, ce sera bientôt fini. On se voit en cours lundi.  
  
Al : Pourquoi pas ce week-end ?  
  
W : Je crois pas que je pourrai. Bon salut.  
  
Al : Salut.  
  
Alex soupira. Encore un long week-end solitaire qui l'a ttendait.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex rangeait ses affaires dans son casier quand Buffy arriva derrière lui.  
  
Buffy : Salut.  
  
Al : Hey Buffy ! Ca va ? Tu es rentrée quand ?  
  
B : Hier soir.  
  
Al : Tes vacances étaient bien ?  
  
B : Super. Alors, heureux de reprendre les cours ?  
  
Al : Oh oui !  
  
B : A question ironique, réponse ironique ?  
  
Al : Mais je rigolais pas.  
  
B : Oh mon dieu, qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Alex ?  
  
Al : Je suis tellement content de retourner à une forme de civilisation évoluée. Je te jure, ma solitude quasi-continue de ces 3 mois de vacances commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Je peux enfin recommencer à parler donc je vais doublement en profiter.  
  
B : Ce qui signifie que Willow et moi on va souffrir. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Willow, t'as l'air de dire que vous vous êtes pratiquement pas vus pendant les vacances.  
  
Al : C'est le cas.  
  
B : Comment ça se fait ?  
  
Al : Tu lui demanderas. Mademoiselle n'a pas daigné me rappeler les nombreuses fois où je lui ai téléphoné et la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle m'a à peine parlé 2 minutes.  
  
B : Elle a rencontré quelqu'un ?.  
  
Al : Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas elle a oublié ce bon vieux Alex.  
  
B : Oh pauvre petit chou. Prêt à aller en maths ?  
  
Al : Pas vraiment.  
  
B : Je croyais que tu étais heureux de « retourner à une forme de civilisation évoluée » ?  
  
Al : Mais Buffy. les profs ne font pas partie de la civilisation, ce sont des extraterrestres venus sur Terre pour pourrir la vie des élèves !  
  
B : Ah oui. j'oubliais.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy sortait du cours de maths quand elle vit Willow qui fouillait dans son casier. Elle se dirigea vers elle :  
  
B : Salut Willow, comment ça. va ?  
  
W : Salut Buffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?  
  
B : Willow, ça va ? Tu es toute blanche. Tu as l'air malade.  
  
W : Est-ce que vous pourriez tous arrêter de me dire ça ? Je suis fatiguée, j'ai le droit quand même !  
  
B : Oui. Comment c'était les vacances ?  
  
W : Géniales. Et toi ?  
  
B : Je me suis bien amusé. Et toi aussi à ce qu'il paraît.  
  
W : Qui t'as dit ça ?  
  
B : Alex.  
  
W : Alex ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?  
  
B : Que tu l'avais laissé tomber pendant les vacances et je me doute bien que c'est pas pour la télévision. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
  
W : Rien de particulier.  
  
B : Allez Will. dis-moi. T'as rencontré quelqu'un ?  
  
W : Ecoute Buffy puisque je te dis que j'ai rien fait. Tu pourrais.  
  
Willow s'arrêta net et au bout de quelques secondes se précipita dans les toilettes des filles.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, là ?  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy entra dans les toilettes des filles.  
  
B : Willow ?  
  
Une porte s'ouvrit et Buffy découvrit Willow assise par terre, elle avait vraiment l'air pas bien.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
W : J'ai la nausée.  
  
B : Je te l'avais dit que t'étais malade.  
  
W : Non, je suis pas malade.  
  
B : C'est pour ça que tu viens de recracher ton petit déjeuner sous une forme pas très appétissante ?  
  
W : Oh je t'en prie parle pas de nourriture !  
  
B : Excuse-moi.  
  
W : Pourquoi il fallait que ça arrive aujourd'hui ? Juste le jour de la rentrée.  
  
B : C'est pas grave, Will. Ca arrive à tout le monde d'être malade ce jour- là.  
  
W : Je ne suis pas malade, Buffy.  
  
B : Tu te sens pas bien, excuse-moi, mais pour moi t'es malade.  
  
W : Buffy, j'ai un problème.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
W : . Je suis enceinte.  
  
B : Quoi ?  
  
W : Au début des vacances, j'ai rencontré un garçon et je sais pas comment j'ai pu me faire avoir à ce point-là. Il m'a baratiné en disant qu'il était amoureux de moi, qu'il était sûr qu'on se marierait un jour et on a fini par coucher ensemble. Et le lendemain, il m'a larguée.  
  
B : Oh Will.  
  
W : J'étais déjà pas bien à cause de ce salaud mais quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai cru que c'était la fin du monde. J'ai été tellement conne.  
  
B : C'est pas de ta faute, ce serait plutôt celle de ce garçon. Il vit à Sunnydale ?  
  
W : Oui mais il est dans un autre lycée. Il s'appelle Jason.  
  
B : Il le sait que t'es enceinte ?  
  
W : Non, de toute façon il s'en foutrait.  
  
B : Et Alex, il le sait ?  
  
W : Ca va pas ?!!!  
  
B : Il vaudrait mieux que tu lui dises avant qu'il s'en aperçoive. Parce qu'il va bien finir par le voir. Comme tout le lycée d'ailleurs.  
  
W : Je suis pas prête. Ca a déjà été difficile de le dire à mes parents et à toi. Tu lui diras rien ?  
  
B : Bien sûr que non.  
  
W : Oh Buffy j'arrive pas à y croire. Dans 7 mois, je vais devenir maman. C'est pas possible, je suis trop jeune, j'ai même pas 17 ans ! Comment je vais faire ?  
  
Elle éclata en sanglots et Buffy la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.  
  
* * *  
  
Al : Buffy, t'as compris quelque chose en maths ?  
  
B : Je crois.  
  
Al : Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?  
  
B : Moi ? T'expliquer ? Alex, si je t'explique tu vas encore plus rien comprendre.  
  
Al : Je croyais que t'avais compris.  
  
B : Oui, à peu près. Avec mon esprit et ma pensée. Mais pour le ressortir en mots. Bonjour la galère ! Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Willow ?  
  
Al : Willow ? C'est à peine si elle me connaît encore ! Alors je pense pas qu'elle voudra m'aider. Je te jure, c'est une horreur ! Je vois pas ce que j'ai pu lui faire pour qu'elle m'ignore comme ça. Enfin, elle m'ignore pas vraiment mais c'est plus comme avant. Tout ce qu'elle me dit c'est des banalités genre « Salut » ou « Je sais pas ». Tu t'imagines les conversations d'enfer qu'on a ! Buffy, tu m'écoutes ?  
  
B : Oui, je t'écoute. Dis, ça t'ennuierait d'aller voir Giles et de lui demander de te donner les livres qu'il voulait me prêter, il sait lesquels c'est. Si j'y vais, il va me retenir pendant des heures.  
  
Al : Ca me dérange pas. Je reviens.  
  
Dès qu'Alex eut le dos tourné, Buffy se précipita à l'autre bout du couloir pour arriver au casier de Willow où elle avait repéré celle-ci.  
  
B : Willow, ça peut plus continuer, il faut que tu lui dises.  
  
W : De quoi ?  
  
B : A Alex !  
  
W : Buffy, non.  
  
B: Will, tu es enceinte de 2 mois et demi, dans un peu plus de 2 semaines ça va commencer à se voir.  
  
W : Oui mais pour l'instant on ne voit rien !  
  
B : Et tu vas attendre qu'il remarque que t'as anormalement grossi ? Il se pose déjà pas mal de question, il a bien remarqué que t'es bizarre. Il va bientôt te demander des explications.  
  
W : Je vais lui dire. bientôt. C'est promis. Comme si j'avais pas assez de problèmes.  
  
B : Il faudrait que tu te reposes et que tu arrêtes de stresser.  
  
W : C'est facile à dire !  
  
B : T'es sûre que tu te regardes dans un miroir tous les matins ? Tu fais peur à voir. Si un vampire te rencontrait il te prendrait pour une petite copine potentielle avec qui partager ses tasses de sang !  
  
W : J'ai peur. Il y a une chose qui grandit en moi.  
  
B : Will, c'est un bébé.  
  
Al : Ca y est, j'ai tes livres, Buffy.  
  
B : Alex ! Merci , c'est gentil.  
  
Al : Pourquoi vous parliez de bébés ?  
  
B : De bébés ?! On parlait pas de bébés !  
  
Al : Si, je vous aies entendues.  
  
B : Ah oui ! On parlait pas de bébés, on parlait de . Brigitte Bardot !  
  
Al : Brigitte Bardot ?!  
  
B : Bah oui, tu sais bien que ses initiales sont BB.  
  
Al : Vous parliez de Brigitte Bardot ?!  
  
B : Pourquoi tu te moques ? C'est un sujet. passionnant.  
  
Al : Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de passionnant dans Brigitte Bardot ?  
  
B : Elle défend les animaux ! C'est un geste très héroïque et. courageux de sa part !  
  
Al : Non mais attend, vous étiez quand même pas en train de parler de Brigitte Bardot !  
  
B : Tu m'accuses de mentir ! Bien sûr qu'on parlait d'elle. N'est-ce pas Willow ?  
  
W : Te fatigue pas Buffy. Je vais lui dire.  
  
B : D'accord. On parlait pas de Brigitte Bardot.  
  
Al : Donc vous parliez bien de bébés. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?  
  
B : Je vous laisse, je vais aller ranger mes livres dans mon casier. Salut.  
  
Al : Willow, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
W : Tu veux pas qu'on sorte ?  
  
Al : Du moment que tu me dis ce qu'il y a, je te suis où tu veux.  
  
Ils allèrent s'installer à une table reculée dans la cour du lycée.  
  
Al : Willow, j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe. Tu es tellement étrange en ce moment. Tu me fais flipper, j'ai toujours l'impression que tu vas t'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre. T'es malade ?  
  
W : Non.  
  
Al : Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
W : Cet été, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je le trouvais gentil, il disait tout le temps qu'il m'aimait et tu sais que j'ai pas l'habitude d'être entourée d'attention par un garçon et comme une conne j'ai fini par le croire. Et je sais pas comment j'ai pu être aussi bête.  
  
Al : Vous avez couché ensemble ?  
  
Quand Willow baissa la tête sous l'effet de la honte, Alex eut 10. non 100 fois plus mal que quand Buffy avait refusé de l'accompagner au bal mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.  
  
W : Et comme n'importe qui ayant un peu de bon sens s'en serait douté, le lendemain, il m'a larguée en disant que ça avait été formidable mais qu'il avait besoin d'expériences nouvelles.  
  
Al : Et c'est à cause de ce type que tu te rends malade ? Il en vaut même pas la peine, laisse tomber ce naze, oublie-le. Et puis, je vois pas bien le rapport avec le fait que toi et Buffy parliez de. bébés. Willow. t'es pas enceinte ?. Willow ?!. Je t'en prie, éclate de rire, dis-moi que je délire, que je suis dingue ! Willow !  
  
W : Je suis désolée ! Je voulais pas que ça arrive ! Quand je l'ai su, je l'ai pas cru ! Je sais pas comment faire ! Je suis désolée.  
  
Alex se leva brutalement et commença à s'éloigner sous le choc.  
  
W : Alex ! Où tu vas ?  
  
Al : Je sais pas. Ailleurs, je vais. ailleurs.  
  
Et il partit en laissant Willow qui sanglotait sur la table.  
  
* * *  
  
3 MOIS PLUS TARD :  
  
Buffy venait de choisir son menu toujours aussi peu alléchant et armée de son plateau chercha une table pour déjeuner. Elle aperçût Alex assis tout seul et se glissa jusqu'à lui.  
  
B : Salut.  
  
Al : Salut. Ca va ?  
  
B : Ouais. si on oublie ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette.  
  
Al : Ferme les yeux et imagine que tu manges un hamburger.  
  
B : T'as une sacrée dose d'imagination !  
  
Al : T'es toute seule ?  
  
B : Si tu veux tout savoir, Willow est rentrée chez elle parce qu'elle se sentait pas bien.  
  
Al : Je te demandais juste si j'étais toute seule.  
  
B : Oui c'est ça, et appelle moi Majesté aussi, comme je suis la reine d'Angleterre.  
  
Al : Très drôle. Elle est malade ?  
  
B : La reine d'Angleterre ?  
  
Al : Mais non, Willow !  
  
B : Ah ! Non. C'est les joies de la maternité. Elle est souvent pas bien. De toute façon, dans 2 semaines, elle arrête de venir. Elle prend son congé. Mais si tu lui adressais la parole tu le saurais.  
  
Al : Je lui parle !  
  
B : Oui, pour lui dire « salut » et « encore un problème à Sunnydale ». Excuse-moi mais elle attend plus de toi.  
  
Al : Et bien, elle en attend trop.  
  
B : C'est trop te demander que d'être là pour la soutenir, pour l'aider et la soulager ! Tu es son meilleur ami, c'est ton rôle je te signale !  
  
Al : Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai su. C'était la destruction totale, c'était Hiroshima à l'intérieur de moi. Elle m'a déçu, je pensais qu'elle était plus responsable que ça.  
  
B : Tout le monde fait des erreurs.  
  
Al : Je sais. Il y a des fois, je me dis que c'est de ma faute. Si j'avais été plus attentionné, si je lui avais montré que je tenais à elle, elle se serait pas jeté dans les bras de ce mec. En fait, c'est elle qui devrait m'en vouloir. Je me sens mal à l'aise en face d'elle.  
  
B : Alex, elle a besoin de toi. Elle le vit assez mal, elle a peur, elle a honte, tu sais maintenant tout le monde le voit et se prive pas de l'humilier, Jason est connu.  
  
Al : Jason ?  
  
B : Le père du bébé. C'est franchement pas facile pour elle et je suis sûre que si tu étais là pour elle, ce serait moins dur.  
  
Al : Je sais pas, Buffy.  
  
B : Tu souffres autant qu'elle de la situation. Cet après-midi elle sera là, tu pourrais aller lui parler.  
  
Al : Je croyais qu'elle était pas bien.  
  
B : Elle a dit que c'était passager. Tu lui parleras ?  
  
Al : Oui.  
  
B : C'est génial ! Mon dieu. mais la purée est dégoûtante !  
  
* * *  
  
Willow venait de laisser Buffy à la bibliothèque et marchait tranquillement dans la cour quand Brad Kindley vint se placer à ses côtés et placa autour de ses épaules.  
  
Brad : Salut Willow, ça va ma belle ?  
  
W : Enlève tes salles pattes, Brad !  
  
Br : Hey, j'essaye d'être sympa avec toi et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies !  
  
W : Je me méfie des mecs dans ton genre, ils ont toujours une idée derrière la tête.  
  
Br : Ah ouais ? Tu t'es pourtant pas beaucoup méfié de Jason. Au bout de deux semaines, l'affaire était dans le sac !  
  
W : Ferme-la.  
  
Br : Il paraît que t'es pas mauvaise au lit. Ca te dirait qu'on essaye tous les deux un de ces jours et puis, il y a pas de risques que tu tombes encore en cloque tu l'es déjà !  
  
W : Plutôt mourir !  
  
Br : Oh allez Rosenberg, toi et moi, ça pourrait être sympa.  
  
W : Lâche-moi le bras !  
  
Br : Réfléchis un peu, tu le regretteras pas.  
  
W : Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! Tu me fais mal !  
  
Soudain, Alex intervint et sépara Brad de Willow.  
  
Al : Tu la lâches !  
  
Brad se défendit mais Alex lui flanqua un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire et Brad tomba par terre.  
  
Al : Je te préviens, si tu la touches encore, ne serait-ce que si tu la frôles, je te tue.  
  
Br : De toute façon, elle en vaut pas la peine.  
  
Al : Dégage !  
  
Brad s'en alla laissant Alex et Willow seuls.  
  
Al : Ca va ?  
  
W : Ouais. Quel con, ce mec !  
  
Al : Il t'a rien fait ?  
  
W : Non, il en a pas eu le temps. Heureusement que t'étais là.  
  
Al : Ouais, Alex le héros. qui a laissé tomber sa meilleure amie quand elle avait besoin de lui. Tout de suite, ça fait moins glorieux.  
  
W : Tu parles, ça donne un style, je te jure.  
  
Al : Je suis désolé, Will. J'ai pas été un meilleur ami digne de ce nom. Tu me pardonnes ?  
  
W : Bien sûr. L'important c'est que tu sois là maintenant.  
  
Al : Ca fait bizarre. Tu es.  
  
W : Grosse. Tu peux le dire. De toute façon, je me suis même faite à l'idée que j'allais être encore plus grosse dans les semaines à venir.  
  
Al : On se moque pas trop de toi ici ?  
  
W : Pas mal quand même. Mais je vais t'étonner : la semaine dernière, Cordelia m'a defendue face à Harmony !  
  
Al : Oh c'est pas vrai ! Cordelia Chase aurait donc une âme !  
  
W : Je sais pas mais c'est en bonne voie.  
  
Al : De toute façon, maintenant, le premier qui te fait une réflexion, il aura affaire à moi.  
  
W : Chouette, j'ai mon garde du corps personnel !  
  
Al : T'as plus qu'à prier pour que je sois efficace. Au fait, ça va mieux ?  
  
W : Comment ça ?  
  
Al : T'étais pas bien ce matin.  
  
W : Comment tu sais ?  
  
Al : J'ai déjeuné avec Buffy et elle me l'a dit.  
  
W : Ah ok. Ouais ça va mieux.  
  
Al : T'es souvent malade comme ça ?  
  
W : Assez, oui. Mais le pire c'était les 3 premiers mois. Tous les matins quand je me levais, la première chose que je faisais c'était aller vomir aux toilettes. Sympathique ! Au moins, maintenant j'ai plus de nausées. Enfin, comme dit ma mère, plus que 3 mois et demi.  
  
Al : Comment le prennent tes parents ?  
  
W : Ma mère m'aide beaucoup mais mon père me fait la gueule.  
  
Al : Ah. c'est bizarre mais ça m'étonne pas.  
  
W : Moi non plus. En fait, je pense qu'il m'en voudra jusqu'à ce que la petite naisse.  
  
Al : C'est une fille ?  
  
W : Oui. J'ai pas pu attendre pour savoir. Ma mère voulait avoir la surprise mais j'ai absolument voulu savoir.  
  
Al : Petite curieuse. Bon, c'est pas pour gacher l'ambiance mais il me semble que nous avons un cours d'anglais qui nous attend.  
  
W : Ouais. Alex ?  
  
Al : Oui ?  
  
W : J'ai juste une question et je voudrais que tu répondes en étant totalement honnête.  
  
Al : Pas de problèmes.  
  
W : Tu sais, si tu dis oui je t'en voudrais pas.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Will ?  
  
W : Est-ce que. je te dégoûte ?  
  
Al : Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Mais bien sûr que non !  
  
W : C'est vrai ?  
  
Al : Oui ! Je vais pas te cacher qu'au début, j'étais assez déçu par ton attitude mais j'ai réfléchi. En fait, je suis fier de toi. Tu te rends compte ?! Etre si courageuse alors que tu es si jeune ! Mais tu ne m'as jamais dégoûté et tu ne me dégoûteras jamais. C'est humainement impossible ! Je t'aime trop pour ça. D'accord ?  
  
W : Ok. Je te crois.  
  
Al : On peut y aller ?  
  
W : Oui. Alex ?  
  
Al : Oui ?  
  
W : Merci.  
  
Al : De rien.  
  
Et ils se dirigèrent bras dessus bras dessous vers leur salle de cours.  
  
* * *  
  
RE 3 MOIS PLUS TARD :  
  
Willow et Alex se promenaient dans le parc. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée du début Mars. Le ventre de Willow était maintenant très arrondi puisqu'elle devait accoucher deux semaines plus tard.  
  
W : Et comment ça se passe au lycée ?  
  
Al : Comme d'hab. Je m'ennuie. Il n'y a qu'à la bibliothèque qu'il y a de l'action. Et encore. cette semaine, c'était mortel. Mais j'ai un scoop ! L'amorce de gentillesse de Mlle. Chase n'était pas qu'une amorce. Elle vient tous les jours au quartier général pour voir si elle peut aider aux recherches et elle essaye d'être gentille. même avec moi. Elle y arrive pas toujours mais au moins elle essaye.  
  
W : Pas mal ! J'ai hâte de voir ça.  
  
Al : Elle a même dit qu'un de ces jours elle viendrait te voir avec moi et Buffy.  
  
W : Mais vous avez vérifié si elle était possédée ?!  
  
Al : Si elle l'est, qu'elle le reste !  
  
W : Vivement qu'elle passe, je veux voir la nouvelle Cordelia.  
  
Al : Ca va ? Tu veux pas qu'on s'assoit ?  
  
W : Non. Ca me fait du bien de marcher. J'en ai tellement marre de rester enfermée chez moi. Alors j'en profite.  
  
Alex lui prit la main ce qui fit sourire Willow.  
  
Al : Ce sera bientôt fini.  
  
W : Je crois pas. Quand la petite sera née, je pourrai pas sortir comme je veux. Ma mère prendra une ou deux semaines de congé après ma sortie de l'hôpital mais il faudra quand même que je me débrouille. En plus, je serai fatiguée parce que les premiers mois elle me réveillera je sais pas combien de fois par nuit. Enfin bref. ce sera même peut-être pire.  
  
Al : Je pourrai t'aider.  
  
W : Et comment ?  
  
Al : Je pourrai passer tous les soirs après les cours et même en sécher quelques uns, ça changera pas grand-chose, et aussi le week-end. Et je suis sûr que ma mère ne verrait pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'on la prenne de temps en temps la nuit pour que tu puisses te reposer.  
  
W : Alex, non.  
  
Al : Quoi ?  
  
W : T'as pas à la prendre en charge. Je saurai me débrouiller, t'en fais pas.  
  
Al : Mais Will, si ça peut t'aider.  
  
W : Alex, ce n'est pas ta fille. Je te demande rien.  
  
Al : Mais il faudra bien qu'elle ait une figure paternelle, ta fille !  
  
W : Pas forcément ! Et puis, je veux pas t'imposer ça. C'est pas une poupée qu'on éteint quand on en a marre.  
  
Al : J'en suis conscient et ça change rien à mon choix.  
  
W : Quelle genre de parents elle aura ? On sort même pas ensemble.  
  
Al : Ca pourrait changer.  
  
W : Alex. on va pas se mettre ensemble juste pour qu'elle ait un semblant de vie familiale normale.  
  
Al : Willow. je suis totalement prêt à l'assumer cette enfant. Je veux qu'on forme une famille tous les 3, toi, moi et le bébé.  
  
W : . Alex ?  
  
Al : Oui ?  
  
W : J'espère que c'était pas des paroles en l'air parce que je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux !  
  
Al : Quoi ! Mais il y a 2 minutes, t'avais rien !  
  
W : Je sais, c'est venu comme ça ! Oh mon dieu, c'est pas possible, je peux pas accoucher maintenant, elle a 2 semaines d'avance !  
  
Al : C'est pas grave. Calme-toi, ça va aller. On va aller à l'hôpital, c'est juste à l'autre bout du parc !  
  
* * *  
  
Alex et Willow étaient tous les deux assis sur un lit d'hôpital. Willow tenait dans ses bras une adorable petite fille qui dormait profondément et tous les deux la regardaient avec un sourire béat.  
  
W : Elle est tellement mignonne.  
  
Al : Elle te ressemble.  
  
W : Tu trouves ? Je trouve qu'on se rend pas bien compte, elle est trop petite.  
  
Al : Si, elle a ton nez et tes yeux.  
  
W : Elle est tellement mignonne.  
  
Al : Ca, tu l'as déjà dit.  
  
W : C'est parce que c'est vrai. Je réalise pas. Tu te rends compte, c'est ma fille. Je suis maman !  
  
Al : Tu vas l'appeler Willow junior ?  
  
W : Ca va pas !!! Non, j'hésite mais tu sais, je pourrais l'appeler Alexandra.  
  
Al : Will.  
  
W : Quoi ? C'est joli.  
  
Al : Trouves en un qui te plaise vraiment.  
  
W : D'accord.  
  
Al : Willow ?  
  
W : Oui ?  
  
Al : C'était pas des paroles en l'air.  
  
W : De quoi ?  
  
Al : Pour qu'on forme une famille. Une vraie famille.  
  
W : Alex.  
  
Al : C'est pas une décision prise à la légère contrairement à ce que tu crois. C'est mûrement réfléchi et.  
  
Sheila Rosenberg : Ma chérie !  
  
W : Maman !  
  
SR : Oh mon dieu, ce qu'elle est mignonne. Elle est adorable. Donne-la moi.  
  
W : Maman, elle dort !  
  
SR : T'en fais pas, à cet âge-là ; quand ils dorment rien ne peut les réveiller. C'est ton portrait craché chérie.  
  
W : Vous êtes deux à le dire, c'est que c'est vrai.  
  
SR : Alex, tu étais là à l'accouchement ?  
  
Al : Oui. Impressionant.  
  
W : Moi je dirais plutôt douloureux mais c'est une question de point de vue.  
  
SR : Tiens reprend la. Tu as décidé pour son nom ?  
  
W : Oui.  
  
Al : Ah bon ? Il y a deux minutes tu savais pas !  
  
W : Maintenant je sais. Elle s'appelle Kay Alexandra Anne Rosenberg.  
  
Al : T'as pas pu t'en empêcher.  
  
W : Je t'avais dit que t'y aurais droit.  
  
SR : De quoi vous parlez ?  
  
W : Il voulait pas que je l'appelle comme lui mais c'est un bon compromis.  
  
SR : Je sais que tu aimais bien Kay mais pourquoi Anne ?  
  
W et Al : C'est le deuxième prénom de Buffy !  
  
SR : Ah d'accord !  
  
W : Au fait, elle est pas au courant !  
  
Al : C'est pas grave, je vais aller au lycée pour lui dire.  
  
SR : Tu as raté les cours du coup. J'appellerai ta mère, promis.  
  
Al : Vous savez, ce sera le meilleur motif d'absence de mes 3 années de lycée, « assistait à l'accouchement de sa meilleure amie ». Cool !  
  
W : A tout à l'heure.  
  
* * *  
  
Al : Buffy !  
  
Alex la bouscula presque lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle tout essouflé.  
  
B : Alex ! Tu étais où aujourd'hui ? T'as manqué tous les cours !  
  
Al : J'étais à l'accouchement de Willow !  
  
B : Elle a accouché ?!!! Mais c'est génial !  
  
Al : C'est une fille.  
  
B : Je savais déjà.  
  
Al : T'aurais dit quoi si je t'avais dit que c'était un garçon ?.  
  
B : Comment elle s'appelle ?  
  
Al : Kay.  
  
B : Oh c'est mignon. Il faut qu'on y aille.  
  
Mr Snyder : Et où comptez-vous aller Mlle. Summers ?  
  
B : Mr Snyder.  
  
MS : Il me semble que vous avez encore 1 heure de sciences naturelles. Quant à vous, Mr Harris, vous n'êtes venu à aucun cours aujourd'hui.  
  
Al : Oui mais j'ai une bonne raison. J'aidais Willow à accoucher, oui, parce qu'elle a eu une petite fille aujourd'hui.  
  
MS : Et depuis quand êtes-vous mèdecin ?  
  
Al : C'était juste pour la supporter. Vous savez, c'est douloureux.  
  
B : Et c'est donc là qu'il faut que je me rende. Pour voir le bébé. Je dois être la marraine, il faut que je fasse mon devoir.  
  
MS : Mlle. Summers, vous ferez votre devoir de marraine après ceux de sciences naturelles. Et Mr. Harris, suivez donc votre modèle de délinquance à ce cours passionant, vous aurez au moins assisté à une heure dans la journée et je suis sûr que Mlle. Rosenberg ne vous en voudra pas de vous être informé.  
  
Al : Mais monsieur, je n'ai pas mes affaires.  
  
MS : Je suis sûr que vos professeurs comprendront. Il est l'heure. Au fait. transmettez mes félicitations à Mlle. Rosenberg.  
  
Al : D'accord, Mr. Snyder... comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire...  
  
B : Des fois, je me demande s'il me surveille pas.  
  
Al : On y va ?  
  
B : En cours ?!  
  
Al : A l'hôpital !  
  
B : Je te suis.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow était étendue sur son lit d'hôpital et dormait profondément. Elle s'était endormie d'épuisement après la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Buffy avait passé la fin de la journée avec elle et Alex, Giles était passé et Buffy était repartie avec lui. Après avoir donné le biberon à Kay, elle s'était écroulée laissant le soin à Alex de coucher sa fille et de la regarder dormir pendant des heures avant que la petite ne recommence à réclamer de la nourriture. Alex n'avait pas eu le c?ur de réveiller Willow et s'était occupé lui-même de nourrir Kay et maintenant il était assis sur une chaise en face de la fenêtre et parlait au bébé.  
  
Al : Alors, ça tu vois, c'est le ciel. C'est pas mal comme truc, en général dedans il y a du soleil ici. Mais là comme il fait nuit, il y a des étoiles. Ca fait rien de particulier à part briller. C'est juste là pour faire joli si tu veux mon avis. Les machins verts devant c'est des arbres. Ca aussi c'est pas mal, ça aide à respirer mais faut pas se cogner dedans sinon ça fait mal. A côté, il y a un lac, c'est de l'eau, c'est génial de se baigner dedans mais faut savoir nager et toi tu sais pas alors faut pas y aller. T'en fais pas je t'apprendrai. Tu vas me dire que c'est cool ici. Tout est sympa. Sauf que cette chambre a une super vue et que si je t'emmenais de l'autre côté tu verrais que c'est moins beau. Il y a du béton partout, des voitures. Les voitures, c'est cool quand on en a une, tu verras quand t'auras l'âge, mais niveau pollution c'est pas cool du tout. La pollution c'est pas bien, faut pas polluer. Mais fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais ! Mais tu sais les constructions c'est pas forcément mauvais. Les maisons c'est bien, je suis sûr que la tienne tu vas l'adorer. Et Disneyland ? Disneyland c'est franchement génial. Je te promets que je t'emmènerai un jour mais pour l'instant t'es un peu trop jeune, je pense pas que t'apprécierais. On s'amusera comme des fous. Tu sais, techniquement, je suis pas ton père. C'est pas que j'aurais été contre. j'ai pas choisi en fait. Mais ça pourrait s'arranger. En fait, ça dépend pas de moi, ça dépend de ta maman. Moi j'adorerais être ton père et je trouve que ta mère et moi on formerait un super couple. Parce que tu sais, moi je l'aime ta mère. Mais elle a pas l'air très d'accord avec moi. C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Peut-être qu'avec le temps. C'est vrai que t'es un sacré changement dans sa vie, elle a certainement pas envie que je change moi aussi. Faudra que je lui en reparle plus tard. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ca te plairait de m'appeler papa plutôt que tonton Alex ? Ouais, enfin tu t'en fous un peu pour l'instant. Tout ce que tu vois c'est que t'es tranquille dans mes bras le ventre plein. Profite parce que dans quelques années, tout ça ce sera fini, et tu connaîtras la jungle de l'enfer. Surtout à Sunnydale. Crois-moi, s'il y a quelque chose qui est loin d'être cool, c'est d'être née ici.  
  
W : T'es obligé de la faire déprimer ?  
  
Al : Oh, regarde qui est réveillée. C'est maman. Will, apparemment, tu l'endors.  
  
W : Tu lui as donné son biberon ?  
  
Al : Ouais. Je vais la coucher, il faut pas qu'elle prenne l'habitude de dormir dans les bras.  
  
W : Tu commences déjà son éducation ?  
  
Al : Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour ça !  
  
W : Tu viens t'asseoir ?  
  
Al : J'arrive. Ca va, pas trop fatiguée ?  
  
W : Un peu. Alex ? C'était vrai ce que t'as dit ? Il y a 2 minutes.  
  
Al : On t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait pas écouter aux portes ?!  
  
W : Quelle porte ?  
  
Al : Oui bon d'accord, il y a pas de porte mais c'est pas une raison ! Tu dirais quoi si j'écoutais tes conversations privées, moi ?  
  
W : Oh je t'en prie Alex. T'as bien dû le faire une dizaine de fois. Et puis, c'est pas de ma faute si je me suis réveillée !  
  
Al : Avec des arguments comme ça, comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille ?  
  
W : Alors, tu le pensais ?  
  
Al : Je te l'ai déjà dit Will. Je veux qu'on soit tous les trois.  
  
W : Tu penses vraiment qu'on formerait un super couple, toi et moi ?  
  
Al : Le meilleur.  
  
Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre mais au dernier moment Willow le repoussa.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
W : Tu fais ça à cause de Kay, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Al : De quoi tu parles ?  
  
W : Tu veux pas me laisser l'élever toute seule, tu te sens coupable alors tu me dis que tu m'aimes pour que je te laisse m'aider.  
  
Al : Quoi ?! Mais non !  
  
W : Alex, ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas te charger, c'est pas de ta faute, j'ai fais une connerie et je l'assume. Mais ne me mens pas et surtout pas à ce sujet parce que je vais finir par y croire et quand je vais revenir sur Terre, je vais pas pouvoir m'en remettre.  
  
Al : Willow, c'est vrai ! Mais pourquoi tu crois que je t'en ai voulu pendant 3 mois quand j'ai su que t'étais enceinte ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais déçu par le fait que tu ais couché avec le premier venu mais en fait j'étais déçu parce que dans ma tête j'avais toujours pensé que ce serait moi le premier avec qui tu ferais l'amour. Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais couché avec Jason, j'ai eu tellement mal, tous mes rêves se sont envolés d'un coup et c'est à cause de ça que je t'en voulais. Pour m'avoir rejeté.  
  
W : Mais Alex, j'en rêvais ! Toi et moi, ça faisait des années que je nous imaginait ensemble. Je crois que je me suis raconté toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables dont toi et moi on pourrait se mettre en couple. Mais tu ne me voyais pas comme ça, juste comme un copain, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. Tu n'avais que Buffy à la bouche : Buffy par ci, Buffy par là. avec un arrêt pour Mlle. French.  
  
Al : Ce n'était que la partie visuelle de l'iceberg. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Buffy, ni de Mlle. French. Seulement de toi.  
  
W : Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?  
  
Al : Parce que je n'arrivais même pas à me l'avouer à moi-même. La nuit quand je rêvais que toi et moi on échangeait un baiser passionné, et crois- moi ce rêve je l'ai fait plus d'une fois, je me disais « Tu délires, mon vieux. Arrête tes conneries, Willow n'est qu'une amie » et je me le répétais une bonne dizaine de fois histoire de me persuader. Buffy, c'était juste pour me persuader qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous. Seulement ça, j'en ai pris conscience que récemment. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Parce que. je t'aime.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Willow n'attendit pas qu'Alex s'approche d'elle, elle l'attira à elle en le prenant par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.  
  
W : Alex ?  
  
Al : Oui ?  
  
W : Fais-moi souffrir et je te tue.  
  
Al : Pas de risques. Viens là.  
  
Alex l'attira à lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils ne se lâchèrent plus durant une dizaine de minutes et étaient tellement absorbés qu'ils n'entendirent pas les parents de Willow rentrer dans la chambre.  
  
SR : Willow ?  
  
W : Maman ! Papa ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là à minuit ?  
  
Ira Rosenberg : On voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. Tu ne dors pas ?  
  
W : Euh. non.  
  
Al : Kay s'est réveillée, il a fallu lui donner le biberon.  
  
W : Oui.  
  
Al : Bon, il est tard, je vais y aller.  
  
W : Ouais.  
  
Al : Je repasserai demain. Salut.  
  
W : Salut. A demain.  
  
Al : Au revoir.  
  
SR : Au revoir Alex.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex se dirigeait rapidement vers la maison de Willow. Cela faisait une semaine que Kay était née et elles étaient toutes les deux rentrées chez elles 4 jours auparavant. Il faisait très beau et Alex avait décidé de les emmener faire un tour. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et appuya sur la sonnette. Quand Willow ouvrit, il posa un rapide baiser sur sa bouche et fit mine d'entrer mais elle l'arrêta :  
  
W : Alex, il faut que je te parle.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
W : Viens, on va ailleurs.  
  
Al : On pourrait emmener Kay, il fait super beau.  
  
W : Elle dort. Viens.  
  
Al : D'accord.  
  
Willow l'entraîna jusqu'au parc où elle disait qu'ils seraient plus à l'aise pour parler mais au milieu de l'herbe, Alex l'arrêta :  
  
Al : Will qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
W : Oh Alex. je sais pas comment te le dire.  
  
Al : Quoi ? Il y a un problème avec Kay ?  
  
W : Non, c'est pas ça.  
  
Al : Dis-moi, tu me fais peur.  
  
W : Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir tous les deux.  
  
Al : Quoi ?  
  
W : Mes parents sont contre.  
  
Al : Et alors ?!  
  
W : Alex, mon père s'y oppose totalement et ma mère est plus ou moins d'accord avec lui.  
  
Al : Willow, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour tes parents, ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire sur notre relation.  
  
W : Si parce que je ne suis pas toute seule dans l'histoire. Il y a Kay.  
  
Al : Mais je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais totalement prêt à l'assumer. Je la considère déjà comme ma fille.  
  
W : Ils pensent que tu n'es pas assez responsable pour ça.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent ?! S'ils ne me laissent pas ma chance comment ils peuvent le savoir ?!  
  
W : Ils voient l'interêt de leur petite-fille. Ils ne cherchent qu'à la protéger.  
  
Al : Depuis tout à l'heure on ne parle que de tes parents mais toi qu'est- ce que tu en penses ?  
  
W : Et s'ils avaient raison ?!!  
  
Al : Quoi ?!!!  
  
W : Aujourd'hui tu es prêt à nous prendre en charge mais si ça se trouve dans un an tu seras tombé amoureux d'une autre fille et tu auras autre chose à faire que de sortir avec moi et de t'occuper d'une petite fille. Peut-être que nous deux c'est superficiel et complètement éphémère.  
  
Al : Je t'interdis de dire ça ! C'est faux et tu le sais très bien. On en a déjà parlé. Je vous aime et ça durera toute ma vie.  
  
W : Mais moi aussi je t'aime.  
  
Al : Alors où est le problème ? Tes parents peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, on s'en fout ! De toute façon, ils ne peuvent rien faire.  
  
W : Mais tu comprends pas ! Ils vont me mettre à la porte avec Kay si je ne leur obéis pas !  
  
Al : Willow, ils ne feraient jamais ça !  
  
W : Oh si, crois-moi. Mon père me l'a clairement fait comprendre.  
  
Al : Willow, s'ils faisaient ça, ça voudrait dire qu'ils sont encore plus indignes que mes parents. Et c'est quelque chose d'impossible.  
  
W : Ils veulent juste nous protéger moi et Kay.  
  
Al : De moi ?! Mais ça fait des années qu'ils me connaissent !  
  
W : Tu sais mon père a encore de grandes espérances pour moi et il estime que si je sors avec quelqu'un, ça pourrait me freiner.  
  
Al : Alors tu me quittes ?  
  
W : Je suis désolée.  
  
Al : Willow, je t'en prie, non.  
  
W : Je t'aime, tu sais.  
  
Al : Tu peux pas me quitter en pleurant et en m'assurant que tu m'aimes !  
  
W : J'ai pas le choix, Alex.  
  
Al : Si tu l'as. Refuse ! Refuse que ton père dirige ta vie !  
  
W : Alex, s'il n'y avait pas Kay, je te jure que je le ferais mais elle a besoin d'un toit fixe et d'une vie stable. Et il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais les lui offrir.  
  
Al : Willow, non.  
  
W : Je t'aime.  
  
Elle l'embrassa avant de partir en courant.  
  
Al : Willow !  
  
Et il s'écroula sur le sol en sanglotant.  
  
* * *  
  
Cela faisait 2 semaines que Willow avait rompu avec Alex. Celle-ci était allongée sur son lit et regardait sa fille dormir à côté d'elle. Elle était minuscule et tellement adorable. La veille, elle lui avait fait son tout premier sourire, Willow avait été tellement heureuse. La première chose qu'elle avait eu envie de faire avait été d'appeler Alex mais bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait su par sa mère qu'il avait appelé plusieurs fois mais elle ne l'avait su que bien après car ses parents filtraient les appels qu'elle recevait. Il lui manquait horriblement, elle pensait sans arrêt à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ça faisait des années qu'elle attendait que ça arrive et qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas être ensemble maintenant qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Elle en voulait à ses parents surtout à son père. D'ailleurs la plupart du temps elle ne lui adressait pas la parole. Elle se disait que dès qu'elle en aurait les moyens, elle s'en irait et envisageait même de ne pas aller à l'université pour y arriver. Soudain, elle l'entendit appeler son nom. Mais elle s'aperçût vite qu'il était vraiment là, dans la maison, en train de l'appeler du rez-de-chaussée. Elle déposa rapidement Kay dans son berceau et se précipita dans la cage d'escalier. Quand elle fut arrivée en bas, elle le vit dans l'entrée, il essayait de rentrer dans la maison mais son père lui bloquait le chemin. Quand celui-ci s'aperçût qu'elle était descendue, il lui cria :  
  
IR : Willow ! Remonte dans ta chambre !  
  
Al : Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous séparer comme ça sans raison !  
  
IR : Alex, si tu ne t'en vas pas, j'appelle la police !  
  
Al : Et vous allez leur dire quoi ? Je cherche juste à voir celle que j'aime !  
  
W : Papa, arrête !  
  
IR : Willow ne te mêle pas de ça ! C'est pour votre bien que je fais ça.  
  
Al : Notre bien ?! Où est notre bien dans cette histoire ?!!!  
  
IR : Je t'en prie Alex. Tu n'as que 17 ans. Tu crois vraiment être capable de prendre en charge un enfant à cet âge ?  
  
Al : Willow en est plus capable que moi par contre ?  
  
IR : Elle n'a pas le choix et nous sommes là pour l'aider.  
  
Al : Moi aussi, je peux l'aider, moi aussi je peux aimer Kay. Et ne dîtes surtout pas que je suis trop jeune pour ça parce que c'est faux, je m'en sens tout à fait capable.  
  
IR : Aujourd'hui oui. Mais l'année prochaine ? Ce sera une autre dont tu seras amouraché et tu auras oublié Willow et Kay.  
  
Al : D'abord je ne suis pas amouraché de Willow, je suis amoureux d'elle ensuite que ce soit demain, dans 1 an ou dans 15 ans, je les aimerai toute ma vie. J'ai besoin d'elles. Je vous en prie, vous ne nous avez même pas laissé le temps de vous montrer ce qu'on pouvait faire ensemble. S'il vous plait.  
  
IR : . Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Mais je te préviens, tu en blesses une seule et je te bannis de cette maison.  
  
Al : Vous en faîtes pas pour ça.  
  
Il s'approcha de Willow qui dévala les escaliers qu'elle n'avait pas descendus et se jeta dans ses bras. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser tendrement mais ils furent interrompus :  
  
IR : Oui, alors ça, je préfère pas en être le témoin s'il vous plait.  
  
Willow se précipita dans les bras de son père.  
  
W : Merci.  
  
IR : A toi de me prouver que j'ai eu raison.  
  
W : J'ai une idée, je vais aller chercher Kay et on va aller faire un tour au parc !  
  
Al : Oh oui, bonne idée ! Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vue !  
  
Willow se précipita dans les escaliers suivie d'Alex.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow et Alex se baladaient main dans la main tandis que, de sa main libre, Alex poussait le landau où dormait paisiblement Kay. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un banc et s'y assièrent.  
  
Al : Tu m'as manquée, tu sais.  
  
W : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. J'ai cru que c'était l'enfer. En plus, je suis contente de retourner au lycée lundi, je commençais à en avoir marre de rester enfermée chez moi.  
  
Al : Et on ira ensemble, on passera tout notre temps ensemble, on rentrera ensemble, je passerai un peu de temps avec toi et Kay et la première chose que je ferai en rentrant, ce sera de t'appeler.  
  
W : C'est un programme que j'adore !  
  
Al (en lui caressant la joue) : On est bien tous les deux.  
  
W : J'ai jamais été aussi bien.  
  
Al : Je suis idiot de pas avoir vu ça avant.  
  
W : Vois le côté positif des choses, si tu l'avais vu avant, je n'aurais jamais eu Kay.  
  
Al : C'est vrai. Ca aurait été du gâchis si p'tit bout d'chou n'était pas née.  
  
W : Et on va être des super parents.  
  
Al : Ouais, dès que le lycée est fini, je me trouve du travail et on emménage tous les trois.  
  
W : Alex, tu pourrais vouloir faire des études supérieures.  
  
Al : Est-ce que j'ai une tête à aller à l'université ? Non. Par contre, toi oui. Donc on ira dans la ville de ton choix et quand tu auras fini tu feras un super boulot et on aura une vie de rêve. Comme ça, on pourra faire des petits frères et des petites s?urs à Kay.  
  
W : On verra, Alex. L'important c'est qu'on soit ensemble.  
  
Al : Willow, je te promets que je te laisserai jamais tomber. Ni toi, ni Kay.  
  
W : Je sais.  
  
Al (après l'avoir embrassée) : Je t'aime.  
  
W : Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Al : Et on restera une famille unie.  
  
W : Pour la vie.  
  
* * *  
  
FIN 


End file.
